mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat Gold
Mortal Kombat Gold is a fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. Mortal Kombat Gold follows Mortal Kombat Trilogy and precedes Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. It is an updated version of Mortal Kombat 4 and is identical in many ways. It was the first Mortal Kombat game to appear on a sixth-generation platform. It appeared exclusively on the Sega Dreamcast as a launch title and not on the arcade or any other game system. All the fighters were the same from Mortal Kombat 4, with a few additional characters returning. This game also includes new levels not seen in Mortal Kombat 4 and a new weapon select mechanism, but it remains largely unchanged from its predecessor. In some ways, due to loading times (even during battles, particularly in the case of Shinnok's impersonations) and glitch-laden effects, its quality was'' actually poor. As for gameplay, aside from more characters, ''Mortal Kombat Gold plays identically to Mortal Kombat 4. Characters Added Characters Mortal Kombat Gold did not feature any new characters, although it did bring back several characters that were absent from earlier titles in the series. The added characters are Baraka, Cyrax, Kitana, Kung Lao, Mileena and Sektor. Returning Characters The character models, moves, and combos were all identical to Mortal Kombat 4 on its 32-bit/64-bit platform, which attributed to its lack of success on the 128-bit Dreamcast. The returning characters were Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Reiko, Jarek, Raiden, Tanya, Scorpion, Kai, Reptile, Fujin, Shinnok, and Quan Chi. Secret Characters Secret, hidden characters were accessible by using a code on the player select screen. The hidden characters were Sektor, Noob Saibot, and Goro. In addition, a cheat code allowed a bloody skeleton to replace any character, adopting his or her moves and fatalities. This skeleton, used otherwise as a template in various fatalities in the game, is known as Meat, but the character was not named in the game. Belokk was also a character rumored to have been in the game and accessible by a cheat code. The developer of the game, Eurocom, accidentally sent information about the game with Belokk in it to Game Informer. As a result, six screenshots of him were leaked to the public. When rotating Tanya's character box for an alternate costume, it reveals a question mark. It was rumored that the question mark was to represent Belokk had he really been in the game. It was questioned why Tanya's box did that, but it was just added to the list of glitches and mistakes in Mortal Kombat Gold. Boss and sub-boss *Shinnok is the boss character and playable in both Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat Gold. *Goro is the sub-boss, appearing before Shinnok. He is only playable through a cheat code. *Quan Chi is another sub-boss and playable character in both Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat Gold. ''He serves as the sub sub-boss on the the Master Ladder, appearing before Goro for the Home version and as a sub-boss on Master Ladder II for the arcade version. Arenas *Elder Gods *Goro's Lair - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into the spikes on the ceiling. Goro is fought here. *Ice Pit *Living Forest *Reptile's Lair *Shaolin Temple *The Prison - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be tossed into the large metal fan - which proceeds to chop them into bits. *The Tomb *Fire Well *Wind World *The Church *Netherrealm *Soul Chamber *Ladder? - This stage can only be played in VS mode via Kombat Kode. Trivia *''Mortal Kombat Gold ''received two separate printings. The first version of the game has a gold-tinted disc, and many game-breaking bugs and glitches, texture issues, crashing and other issues. Such errors include texture loading errors upon start up, mismatched textures (characters and arenas alike). The results of such glitches are often randomized. The game's music often changes during gameplay without warning, and does not change to the proper Fatality music when Fatalities are performed. The second printing of the game had a red-tinted disc inside a case with a green "Hot! New!" sticker stuck to it. It fixed most (if not all) of the bugs from the previous version. *While ''Mortal Kombat Gold brought back several new characters, they were largely made up of moves, poses and Fatalities from existing characters. Mileena received a completely new design, whereas Baraka's redesign was based off of Reptile's MK4 design. Cyrax, Sektor and Kung Lao reused their designs straight from MK3. Although Kitana returns in her UMK3 outfit, she lacks her mask. The weapons used by these new characters are also re-skinned versions of existing weapons from Mortal Kombat 4. Most conspicuously, Sektor's "Compactor" Fatality re-uses the sprites featured in the same Fatality from previous games, poorly mixing two-dimensional sprites with three-dimensional models. *Kitana had a pre-existing model in Mortal Kombat 4 ''that was featured in Liu Kang's ending (a gameplay model featured in the arcade and N64 versions, and a cinematic model in other versions), but her ''UMK3 design was remade in playable form for Mortal Kombat Gold, including a new voice actress. Liu Kang's ending was not altered to accommodate for this however, causing the game to show two drastically different designs and voices for Kitana within the same setting. *During its release, Mortal Kombat Gold gained recognition as one of the worst launch titles of the Sega Dreamcast's library. *Cyrax, Mileena and Kung Lao do not appear in Demo Mode. *Rarely, during demo mode, the initials of the player with the most wins will be shown and announced as "MK5." However, once the screen with the top 15 most wins appears, the top player's initials will return to normal. This is also the case with MK4. Whether this is an easter egg or a glitch is unknown. External links *Mortal Kombat Gold at RadgeGaming *Mortal Kombat Gold Comprehensive Strategy Guide at Kamidogu es:Mortal Kombat Gold ru:Mortal Kombat Gold pt:Mortal Kombat Gold Category: Games Category:Updates Category:Console-only games Category:Mortal Kombat